The Lost Chapter
by gabrielle004
Summary: WARNING! VERY MATURE CONTENT! This is a lost Chapter of the story Always Have, Always Will and it is rated R for descriptive sex scene.


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**PLEASE BE ADVISED THAT THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS A VERY DESCRIBTIVE SEX SCENE. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, PLEASE DO NOT READ.**

Anyways, I wrote this chapter to prove to myself that I could write a pretty good sex scene, and well, I think I did an okay job.

I wrote this a while ago while in the middle of writing "Always Have, Always Will" because I needed a break from writing the "normal" stuff and I was trying to think of a way that Ron could propose to Hermione.

But, I put off posting this scene because I was scared that some of my fans might get turned off and stop reading my stories.

But since you guys are waiting a bit longer for my sequel than I had first thought, I think I owe you something.

Anyways, I'm still not sure if you will find this chapter to be a good read, or pure, filthy smut. Therefore I give you this option:

You can turn back now, and forget that this was ever posted,

**OR**

You can read this chapter, and don't say that I didn't warn you.

Yours truly, Gabrielle004

P.S. If some of this seems familiar, that's because I stole some of this to write the chapter "A Very Steamy Encounter". Hey, this is good stuff!

* * *

It was early on Christmas morning when Hermione woke up and felt a tingling sensation between her legs. She was horny, very horny and had just had the most wonderful dream involving Ron and a bottle of chocolate syrup…

It was very early indeed as the sky outside of Ginny's bedroom window was as black as ever and the moon and stars were fully visible. Hermione rolled over on the floor and looked up at the clock that was placed on Ginny's night stand table.

2:15 am

Hermione rolled back onto the blankets that had been laid for her and closed her eyes and tired to ignore the tickle in her privates.

Before, during the summer, the solution would have been easy, all she would have done was sneak out of Ginny's room and into Ron's were she would have crawled on top of him and made love in the dark.

But now that it was Christmas break and the entire Weasley house was full of people, there was nothing she could do, especially since Harry was sleeping in Ron's bedroom.

Hermione opened her eyes and could feel her body getting antsy as the sexual frustration was taking over. She wanted it, she wanted to cum, to feel the rush of an orgasm, and she began to let her fingers travel down her stomach and under her panties…

After a few moments Hermione stopped. What was she doing? She couldn't pleasure herself while Ginny was sleeping on a bed next to her; it was just wrong.

Hermione felt her face flush. She was getting angry and mad as the frustration was getting worse. She got off of the floor, wrapped herself up in a robe and slowly walked out of Ginny's room.

As Hermione tipped toed down the stairs and to the bathroom she thought of nothing except taking a cold shower in which to cool her off; that was of course until she heard the running of water.

Hermione froze in front of the closed bathroom door and looked at the clothing that was draped over the door knob; Ron's shirt and shorts.

Hermione's heart beat quickened as she imagined Ron on the other side of the door, naked underneath a cascade of water, and she quickly felt the tingle in her privates grow stronger.

She placed her hand on the knob and to her luck found it unlocked. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door quietly as a rush of steam came pouring out of the room.

Hermione quickly but quietly rushed inside of the room and closed the door behind her and then through the thick steam she pulled her wand out of her robe and muttered a few words.

The door locked with a sharp snap and Hermione spun around and faced the closed curtain to the shower, but to her relief, Ron hadn't heard a thing.

Hermione smiled to herself as she felt the hot steam press the fabric of her nightgown to her body. Slowly and quietly she removed her robe and then her pink nightgown and threw them to the floor.

She stood there, naked for a few moments, breathing in the hot wet air as she felt her hair become damp and curly, and her face begin to flush. And then she said in a clear voice, "Can I join you?"

She saw Ron whip back the curtains with a face full of shock and she smiled at his surprised expression.

Ron blinked quickly as he came to, "Hermione, you scared the crap out of me! Holy shit!" he said as he grabbed for his heart and gasped for air.

Hermione smiled and then she walked up to him. He stood there inside the tub, holding back the curtain, looking completely caught off guard and she leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips.

When she pulled away he smiled at her and stared her up and down, "What are you doing up at this hour?" he whispered.

"I needed to cool down, so I came here to take a shower when I saw your clothes on the door. And there's no need to whisper, I put a spell on the door, no one will hear a thing…"

Ron smiled, "Really? Interesting… well Miss Granger, would you care to join me?"

Hermione smirked and stepped into the shower.

The water was hot and was coming out of the tap with great force, it felt like a bunch of little fingers massaging her back and neck, relieving her of a years worth of pain and strain.

She stood facing Ron with her back against the shower head and she tilted her head back and allowed the water to pour through her thick brown hair.

She closed her eyes and raised her arms to her head as she massaged her scalp and enjoyed the hot water.

Ron stared at her with great arousal, he had never been so horny before. He watched as the hot water ran down her face, down her neck and caressed her breasts and made her nipples look so tempting.

He slowly bent down and brought his face level with her right breast and then he opened his mouth and allowed her nipple inside of his mouth. His tongue licked and swirled around her nipple, coaxing it and his right hand rubbed at her left breast.

Hermione keep her eyes closed as Ron teased her, the sensation was so much better with closed eyes and hot water, and she removed her hands from her own head and placed them on Ron's as she encouraged him to continue his fine work.

Ron gently bit Hermione's nipple and it quickly became a tight little nub in his mouth.

He sucked on it, taking in little gulps of the water that was running down her breast and he felt his cock getting harder and thicker, the muscle tightening, the nerves getting ever so sensitive…

Hermione began to moan, the pleasure of having her breasts caressed was great, but she wanted more. She slowly pushed Ron's head away from her, and he stood up and began to kiss her passionately.

They kissed in the shower as their hands traveled all over. Ron's right hand grabbed Hermione's butt hard and tight, and she widened her eyes and smiled in sexy look of pleasure.

He smiled back at her and kissed her harder and deeper and when he felt her hand on his cock, his breath increased ten-fold.

Hermione rubbed Ron's cock in her right hand, back and forth, feeling the soft skin in her palm as the running water lubricated it...

As she rubbed up and down his shaft she stared at the magnificent member in her hand and she longed for the taste of it.

And so with her back still to the shower head, she slowly got down to her knees and positioned herself in front of him.

Ron looked down at Hermione with amazement, he had never asked her to do this and he wasn't sure that she ever would, but when she opened her mouth and allowed his hard cock inside, he threw his hands behind his head and let out a deep moan.

The sensation was unbelievable. Her mouth was hot and wet, and her tongue tickled at his head and circled the rim daring him to cum at that very moment.

Her right hand grabbed his shaft as her mouth enjoyed his cock, and her left hand found his balls and began to rub them gently, cupping them together and rolling them in her palm…

Hermione moved her head back and forth, sucking on her boyfriend's hard, huge dick. It wasn't gross as she had first thought it would be, it was good, oh so good…

His head was soft and round, reminding her of a yummy marshmallow and her right hand moved with her bobbing head, slowly pulling the skin of his dick back and forth…

She suddenly removed her mouth from his head and licked his shaft lovingly.

She licked the length of it, the whole seven inches and as she did she felt a warm liquid escape from her vagina.

Ron moaned as he watched his girlfriend suck his hard cock, he watched her enjoy it as much as he did, and when she paused for a second to look up at him and into his eyes, he thought he was going to lose his mind!

She was so sexy, her long brown hair wet and curly, as she kneeled in front of him, sucking him off, and when she began to moan, he really did lose it.

He placed his hands behind her head and helped her in her attempt to satisfy him, he helped her bob her head back and forth, back and forth on his cock, and he began to pant as he felt the liquid slowly creeping…

Hermione was enjoying the pleasure she was giving Ron, but she wanted her own pleasure too, so she gently pulled her head away from Ron, stood up and whispered in his ear, "Please me…"

Ron nodded and he got down on his knees as Hermione propped her right leg up on the edge of the bath tub.

Ron leaned forward towards her pussy and stuck out his tongue. He licked her soft lips and enjoyed the taste of the juice that had rested there.

He let his tongue glide over and over the folds of her pussy lips, inside and out, around and in between, and then he gently tugged one of the lips down with his gummed teeth, claiming her as his…

And as his tongue flicked at her clit he took his right index finger and gently inserted it into her…

… It slid in easily …

She was wet, nice and juicy and her insides were hot and tight and it made Ron whimper. He wanted to do it, he couldn't take the teasing but he heard Hermione say between moans of pleasure, "Just a little bit more… just a little while longer…"

Ron complied and licked her lovingly and fingered her slowly, up and down and side to side.

And when he placed two fingers into her, he felt her body tighten for a moment and then she began to rock her lower half, riding his inserted fingers.

Ron looked up at her and she nodded at him. He removed his fingers and stood up as Hermione turned around and bent over, exposing her butt to him.

The water was bouncing off of her back and Ron stepped forward and positioned himself. He grabbed her around the waist and gently entered her, slowly so he could feel her lips spread apart and let him in lovingly.

She was wet, hot and tight, and the size of his cock gently forced her open and filled her up easily…

She moaned loud as he fucked her, she cried out his name over and over again as he gave her more than any man or any fantasy had ever given her…

He was thrusting hard but gently at the same time… he was lost in the feeling of it, in the feel of her body… in the sensation of it all… but when he heard her say his name, he paused for a second and then slowed down… he went so slowly that he could feel his cock rub against every rib in her, and she felt it too…

Hermione was amazed, going slower was so much better then fast! She felt Ron's cock slid in and out, in and out, and the feeling of it slowly passing threw her pussy lips was driving her body crazy!

She felt her body start to shake a bit, she felt waves of heat pass through her, and she felt her body make little jerks of pleasure…

Ron knew what was happening, Hermione was going to orgasm and this was the moment he had been waiting for…

He wanted to ask her now, now at this very moment. He was no longer worried that he couldn't satisfy her; he no longer cared about Malfoy at all…

"Hermione?" he said in a loving, but some what shaky voice

"Yes?" Hermione struggled to say

"Will you marry me?"

Hermione froze, which was hard to do as her body was about to explode in pleasure. She twisted her body so she could look up and into Ron's blue eye's and she could she that he was smiling at her.

She smiled back and nodded her head, for that was all she was able to do, and he slowly began to thrust faster, and faster, and she turned back and grabbed onto the wall and the curtain as she climaxed.

She let out a sharp cry of pure ecstasy and she felt Ron's grip on her waist tighten as he pumped stronger and quicker, and then she felt him slow down as he let out his own low moan and she knew that he had cum inside of her.

They stayed like that for a moment, Ron inside of Hermione, and then Hermione slowly stood up, without letting Ron slip out, and when she was standing straight up, he wrapped his arms around her, his hands squeezed her breasts and he kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "I love you Hermione…"

"I love you too, Ron." she whispered back.


End file.
